This invention relates to bag holders, specifically to lightweight, foldable holders for refuse bags which hold the mouth of a refuse bag open for use in a horizontal position so that leaves, grass clippings, trash or other debris may be directly swept into the open refuse bag. The foldable bag holder would also be usable in a vertical position.